116330-costume-vendor
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- You can use any kind of armor as a costume piece. My Stalker is wearing a lot of Heavy pieces in costume slots. I'm not sure what you actually want here... convenient costume sets so you don't have to mix and match (and dye to match)? Most of the gear with unique graphics is dropped in dungeons anyways. | |} ---- Far less likely than them actually fixing the bug and applying the level restriction equally like its supposed to be. | |} ---- That might actually be an interesting idea for an heirloom or legacy system. Say you have a Spellslinger that's level 50, one of the legacy benefits could be that future characters of any class are not limited by level restrictions for light armor when the armor is put into a costume slot. Get a Warrior to 50, level restrictions are removed for heavy armor used as costumes. Same for Medic/Stalker with medium armor. Although, I'm certainly not opposed to more costumes in general. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- The way it works currently, a spellslinger/esper can equip ANY LEVEL medium or heavy armor piece as a costume, even if it is above their current level. They are restricted to level range only with light armor as it is what they normally could use. By the same token, a stalker/medic can use any level heavy armor piece for a costume, but are level-restricted for light and medium. Warrior/engineer have to stick to level range for all costuming as they can normally equip any weight of armor. I believe that's what the OP was referring to. | |} ---- Exactly ... My medic and spellslinger are able to use armor they normally can't wear to get a good look. Warriors and Engineers are stuck using armor their own level, which usually makes them look like a hobo until you get to a higher level. | |} ---- Yes absolutely we need to remove the level restriction for costume purposes :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Need more options, most of those sets look terrible and some only come in 2 or 3 parts. Finding items that match to the rest of it isn't easy even when re-colouring as colours come out differently on 'different' materials. | |} ---- Not saying they look good (they really don't) or we shouldn't get more options (more would always be better), but the OP requested costumes be sold in the capital cities. I was just pointing out that there were some there already. But yes, please add more. Just costumes would be nice too, not gear. Cheaper to dye. | |} ---- ---- Wow, that's... silly. There's really no way around it. The level restrictions on costuming shouldn't differ by class. If they're determined to have level-restricted costuming at all--which I'm not a fan of--it should either be for all armor types across the board for all classes, or only applied to the armor type that matches the balancing of the class. Sounds like the way they differentiate between "in class" and "out of class" armor needs a little more thought that just "can be equipped" or "can't be equipped"... | |} ---- I agree. It should be all or nothing on costumes. Personally, I don't think their should be ANY restrictions on costumes. People should be able to make their characters look like the way they want. | |} ----